


Virgil’s Magical Secret

by Daddy_Clarinetist



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Magic, Secrets, can’t get injured spell, injuries, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Clarinetist/pseuds/Daddy_Clarinetist
Summary: Virgil had magic powers. He didn’t tell the other sides about these powers in fear that they would think bad of him. One day, he casted a spell on Logan to prevent him from getting hurt during his experiments. He overlooked the fact that he would end up getting the injuries instead.





	Virgil’s Magical Secret

Virgil had a secret.

  
Virgil had a secret that he swore he would never tell anyone.

  
Virgil had a secret that he himself did not even want to think about sometimes. He was too scared of the others finding out and thinking that he was the bad guy again.

  
Virgil’s secret was magical...literally. Technically the other sides could be considered magical too, with the way Roman could just conjure things, Logan practically had a photographic memory, and Patton had his “dad voice,” among other things, but Virgil had a different type of power. He could perform spells, almost of any type. Most of the ones he knew had a dark undertone to them, but they could be used for good. He could also learn new ones, friendlier ones, if he tried. He knew healing spells, spells that could cause pranks (maybe that was why Thomas loved pranks), time spells (those were dangerous), and a whole lot more.

The reason he was so scared of telling the other sides of his powers was because he could also perform curses. If they had known about his magic before they had accepted him, he knew that they would have blamed him for using some type of curse whenever something bad happened. Now, he could trust them more, but he still didn’t know how they would take his powers. So he kept them to himself.

  
He made strict rules for himself. He would only use his powers in his room when he knew that he would not be disrupted. The door had to be locked tightly and the rest of the sides had to be doing something where they wouldn’t be wondering about him at all. He had to place a silenting spell on his room before he started practicing so that they couldn’t hear him if they did happen to pass by. He also had to make sure that whatever occured because of his magic had to be easily fixed. Finally, no matter what the situation, he could not use his powers on the other sides, even if he really wanted to know what would happen.

  
Lately, it had been harder for Virgil to find time to use his magic. Since the others had decided that they liked him now, they had been inviting him to do more and more stuff with them. There was a movie night every Friday. Sometimes Roman created a bowling alley in his room so that they could all laugh as they either failed miserably or outshined the others. One time, they even accompanied Thomas to an amusement park, wearing simple disguises so that people wouldn’t recognize them. They didn’t want to be exposed as actually being real instead of characters Thomas had made up.

  
One day, during dinner, which they all had as a family, Virgil noticed something odd. Logan’s right hand was wrapped up in some bandages. He was going to question him about it when Patton beat him there.

  
“Oh, Logan, what did you do to your hand?!” Patton cried out.

  
Logan glanced down at said hand. “Oh, it’s fine, I just burnt it during an experiment is all. I made sure to properly take care of it so that it would heal fast and not get affected by the chemicals I was working with. There is no need to worry.”

  
Patton nodded sadly, wishing there was something more he could do to help, but there wasn't. Logan knew more about how to fix his science related injuries than he did.

  
Virgil wasn’t convinced that everything was as fine as Logan had said. He noticed Logan seemed to be very uncomfortable throughout the entire meal. He kept frowning and rubbing his injured hand whenever he thought nobody was looking. Virgil wanted to say something to help, but he was too nervous of getting yelled at for bringing it back up. He left it alone.

  
Over the next week, Virgil started seeing more and more injuries on Logan. The logical side stayed in his room for hours at a time doing experiments, and he always came out after a soft explosion could be heard with some type of burn or cut.

  
“What are you even trying to do?” Roman asked one day as they were sitting in the living room. Virgil looked over as he said that, curious to know the answer.

  
“Well, I was just experimenting to see if something was possible,” Logan vaguely explained. He suddenly looked really depressed. “It obviously won’t work so I’ll just have to...give up.”

  
Sadness clutched at Virgil’s heart when he saw that look of defeat on Logan’s face. He hated seeing him like that. Honestly, if he had any courage, he would get up and go kiss that despair right out of him...but he didn’t have any courage, especially when it came to do with his feelings for the man.

  
Yes, Virgil liked Logan...a lot. More than he probably should. However, he knew that Logan didn’t do emotions. He knew that the feelings would never be returned because the teacher like persona had decided to stay away from such things. It would never work out.

  
That didn’t stop him from wanting Logan to be content with his work.

  
“What were you trying to find out?” Roman pushed on, determined to know what Logan had been doing.

  
Logan sighed, giving in. “I was trying to find a way to make myself untouchable; invincible. I wanted to see if there was a way to make it so that I could not get hurt in order to do some more dangerous experiments.”

  
Roman laughed. “That would require some type of magic! It’s impossible Logan.”

  
Magic.

  
“I think that you should keep trying,” Virgil spoke up.

  
Logan stared at him. “Why? It has turned out to be improbable so far.”

  
“I’m sure you’re overlooking something.”

  
“Well...I guess if I tried to add…”

  
Logan went off on a rant about some variables he could change in his experiment that might give positive results. Virgil pretended to listen, thinking more about his plan.

  
It was time to break his last rule.

  
...

  
As Logan was performing another experiment, Virgil crept up upon his door. He listened through the door for the time when Logan would expect some results. When it came to that time, he quickly whispered the words to a spell he had found. He could feel the magic working, doing exactly what he wished it to. He heard a gasp come from within the room. Virgil took that as his cue to leave before anyone could find him there.

  
The next morning, Logan came down to where the other sides were sitting in the living room with what seemed to resemble a smile on his face.

  
“Whoa! You look a lot happier than you did before!” Patton exclaimed. “Did your experiment work?”

  
“Yes it did actually,” Logan replied.

  
“Wh-what?!” Roman’s eyes widened. “Really? How? I thought that that would be impossible!”

  
Logan shrugged before starting in with the processes he used for the experiment. He mentioned how it didn’t seem to be probable to him either, but somehow it had worked.

  
“I’d like to thank you for encouraging me to keep trying, Virgil,” Logan said sincerely.

  
“Oh...yeah, you’re welcome, I guess,” Virgil murmured.

  
“How did you know that it would work?”

  
Virgil’s heart sped up. “I...I didn’t, I just thought that...that you would be able to figure out something. I mean, you are the smart one after all.”

  
He couldn’t tell exactly, but he thought that he saw a small blush appear on Logan’s cheeks. It must have just been the light. Logan wasn’t the type to blush.

  
...

  
It soon became night time. Virgil was in his room, looking through Tumblr for anything mildly interesting. He could hear a lot of banging sounds coming from somewhere nearby. He figured that Logan had started up on those dangerous experiments that he had been talking about.

  
Virgil was really getting into his Tumblr scrolling when he felt a large pain on his arm. Crying out, he dropped his phone and grabbed his arm. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt before. Quickly, he pushed his sleeve up, only to reveal a large burn forming on his skin.

  
What exactly were the effects of that spell?

  
Jumping up, Virgil rushed over to his far right wall. Pushing a button hidden behind a picture frame, a secret compartment in the wall revealed itself. Inside was a few spell books and other magical items he had wanted to keep from the other sides. He grabbed the book he used to find the spell he used on Logan and flipped to the page containing it. He skimmed the words adorning the page, eventually finding what he was looking for.

  
_‘He who uses this spell will receive the effects that were meant for who it was used on.’_

  
Well shoot. That was just great! Logan was experimenting on more dangerous stuff and the injuries would now transfer to him. He couldn’t tell Logan he had done magic because of whatever retaliation that would occur. He also couldn’t just secretly remove the spell because then Logan would hurt himself without knowing that he could injure himself again. No, Virgil would rather keep getting hurt than let Logan know.   
He could totally deal with these injuries. Yeah, they would hurt a lot, but it was worth it to keep the one he holds dear happy, right? It’s not like he could die from them. They would heal faster too since he wasn’t entirely human. Plus, he had healing magic that could help. While he probably wouldn’t be able to fully heal everything right away each time, it would help keep even Patton from noticing.

  
In fact, that was what he did right now. He flipped to another page in his book and performed a healing spell on himself. Immediately, his arm felt a lot better.

  
He could get through this.

  
...

  
He could not get through this.

  
Virgil was sitting in his room again, trying some different music than what he usually listened to. None of his favorite bands had released any new albums recently, so he was desperately searching for something else to listen to. So far, he had discovered how beautiful some concert band pieces sounded. For example, the song The Witch and the Saint was peaceful and dramatic at the same time. It was one of his favorites. He had also discovered a few bands he had never listened to before. One of these bands was called Gorillaz. He found their songs Feel Good Inc and On Melancholy Hill perfect.

  
Then, more pain. This time it consumed his entire backside. He was barely able to move to stand in front of the mirror of his bathroom in order to view the damage. There were cuts lining the entirety of his back. It was as if Logan had somehow backed up into some kind of glass door or shelf that shattered.

  
“Uhhhh,” Virgil groaned. “Just what is that boy doing?”

  
The healing spell wasn’t as effective when he used it this time. The cuts disappeared, but a little bit of the pain was still there. The spell seemed to be working less and less each time he used it on himself in such a short time period. Pretty soon a lot more of the pain would stay, and then, if it kept up, the wounds might not even go away.

  
Collapsing on the bed, Virgil wondered if he was starting to regret ever casting that spell. While it was helping Logan be happier and let him work on experiments he would not have been able to do before, was it really worth it? All of the pain would get to him at some point. He already found himself becoming grouchier around the others because of how much he hurt. Even if he healed due to his magic, he still remembered what it had felt like.

  
A knock came at his door.

  
“Virgil?” Patton called to him. “Do you want to come have a movie night with Roman and I? Logan would be there, but apparently he’s too busy experimenting.”

  
Virgil knew that it was a bad idea to agree to the movie night, especially with the risk of Logan getting into something that would cause him another injury, but he has been so stressed lately that he really needed some movies with his family. So he accepted the offer, following Patton down into the common room. Roman was setting up snacks and blankets for them when they got there. Smiling, Roman told them that they were going to start out with watching Cinderella first.

  
“Of course we are,” Virgil said, secretly not minding the choice of movie at all.

  
“Hey, either you or Patton can pick the next movie. I figured that we could take turns,” Roman told him.

  
“I think that’s a great idea!” Patton cheered.

  
They settled down next to each other once they finished building a blanket fort with Roman. Virgil had become more comfortable with being so close to them ever since they accepted him into their family. He was willing to give and receive hugs now, something that Patton took full advantage of. As soon as the movie started playing, Patton clung tightly to Virgil’s arm, excitedly eating popcorn. Roman sat on the other side of Patton, knowing that Virgil still liked a little bit of space. He’d eventually be able to snuggle both of them at once.

  
Once Cinderella was over, Patton was adamant in letting Virgil pick the next movie. He was debating on whether he should pick The Nightmare Before Christmas or The Black Cauldron, but in the end he picked a different movie, Hocus Pocus, instead. It had been way too long since he watched that.

  
Of course, just as they got to the part where the characters meet the zombie guy, Virgil started to feel more pain. He whimpered as he felt the stinging coming from his left hand. It felt like his entire hand was on fire.

  
“Virgil?” Patton asked. “Are you okay?”

  
Virgil shook his head, pushing Patton away from him gently. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.”

  
He ran back to his room, ignoring the two he left behind’s pleads to wait.

  
As he healed his hand, he saw that it stayed a little bit redder. The pain after the healing spell was cast was worse than usual as well. He knew that the spell wouldn’t work as well as it kept getting used, but he didn’t think that it would take this long for its juices to start to run out. He feared the other sides finding out even more.

  
...

  
“I’m worried about Virgil,” Patton was saying as he cooked breakfast the next morning. He didn’t know it, but Virgil was eavesdropping from right outside the doorway. He had heard Patton talking about him and grew curious.

  
“May I ask why?” That was Logan.

Hopefully Patton wouldn’t tell him about what happened during movie night.

  
“Well, during movie night…”

  
Wow, there goes that. Logan would probably start to grow suspicious. Virgil knew that it was time to start avoiding the logical side more, even if it hurt him to even think about that.

  
Later that day, Logan was once again experimenting in his science lab, which Roman had created for him. Roman had actually created an extra room for all of them, complete with whatever they had wanted in them so that they could do what they wanted to be more relaxed.

  
Virgil was trying to hide in his room so that Patton or Roman could not ask him to do something with them. He had not anticipated Thomas calling upon him, however.

  
“Virgil!” Thomas greeted him once he popped up. “How are you?”

  
“Could be a lot better,” Virgil replied honestly. “What’s going on? Why did you call me?”

  
“I need your help.”

  
Thomas explained what he needed Virgil to do. While it seemed like something Logan, or maybe even Roman, could have done, Thomas knew that Virgil was the best for the task. Hopefully they could get it done pretty quickly.

  
“Ah!” Virgil yelped as he dropped a binder that he had in his hand. His arm was throbbing in pain again, but this pain was worse than any he had felt before. He stumbled backwards, tumbling down onto the couch.

  
“Virgil!” Thomas shrieked. He rushed over to his anxious side, taking in the damage. Virgil was gripping his arm, which ended up making the pain worse.

  
He could not handle the pain this time.

  
“Help,” Virgil whimpered very quietly.

  
“What do I do? What do I do?” Thomas panicked. “Patton? Logan? Roman? Anyone? You’ve got to help us! I don’t know what to do!”

  
Patton was there only a millisecond after Thomas called.

  
“What happened?” Patton asked, freaking out once he saw Virgil, who now had tears running down his face.

  
“I don’t know!” Thomas grew frustrated, feeling really scared.

  
Logan and Roman showed up around the same time. Both of them looked confused, which only got worse when they saw Virgil’s condition. Logan immediately approached in order to try and pick out what went wrong.

  
Instantly, he grew concerned. Virgil’s wounds were in the exact same place where he had just been hit by a flame, chemicals having splashed all over the wound. That had to be a coincidence. There was no way that Virgil had his wound. It was his only guess, though. He had to try something.

  
“Roman, slap me,” Logan demanded.

  
“What?” Roman was bewildered.

  
“I need to try something out, so slap me!”

  
“Happily.”

  
Roman drew his arm back and flung it forward to slap Logan. Of course, Logan stepped out of the way right at the last second, but it didn’t stop him from getting the information he needed. He noticed the way Virgil flinched, as if he was expecting to feel pain from the impact.

  
“Virgil, how are you getting my injuries instead of me?” Logan asked.

  
Virgil looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights.

  
“Wh-what do you m-mean?” Virgil struggled getting out.

  
“I mean, how did you make it so that my injuries showed up on you instead? I’m guessing that my experiment didn’t actually work.”

  
Virgil was scared. He was absolutely terrified. He was not ready to tell them about his magic.

  
“I don’t kn-know what you’re t-talking about,” Virgil lied.

  
“Virgil,” Thomas joined in, “please, if you’re hiding something, just tell us. We want to help you, but we don’t know how.”

  
“You-You’ll be m-mad at me.”

  
“No, honey, no,” Patton frowned, heartbroken at the sight of Virgil so scared. “We won’t be mad at you at all. We’ll love you no matter what. We really want you to be okay.”

  
Virgil had to give in. He could not stand lying to Patton like that any longer. “I...I casted a sp-sp-spell.”

  
They were all shocked.

  
“A...spell?” Roman asked. “How?”

  
“M-Magic.”

  
“Could you show us?” Thomas asked. “Do you know any spells that might help you with this pain?”

  
Virgil nodded. Patton and Thomas helped Virgil sit up so that he could concentrate on the spell easier. Once it was done, he was surprised to find that it healed all the way. Maybe having the others there with him, supporting him, made him stronger.

  
“I’m sorry,” Virgil whispered, feeling ashamed. “I have magic. I can do spells, but please don’t hate me. I promise that I’m not bad. I promise that I have not ever cursed any of you.”

  
“Aw, no,” Patton shoosh papped him, “of course you’re not the bad guy. Why would you think that?”

  
“I thought that you would hate me for having this power,” Virgil started crying again.

  
“No, no, no,” Roman spoke up, “we would never hate you, especially not for that! In fact, it’s really cool that you have magic! We could go on some epic quests together!”

  
They spent some more time talking about how much they adored Virgil. They told him how awesome he was, just the way he was. Patton soon noticed the look on Logan’s face. He took it upon himself to end the discussion. Logan and Virgil had a lot to talk about, after all. Patton told them that it was time to head back into Thomas’ mind, then proceeded to drag Roman away from the other two.

  
It was quiet for a moment. Virgil was not looking forward to this conversation.

  
“Virgil,” Logan finally said.

  
“...Yeah?” Virgil choked.

  
“Why did you use a spell to take my pain upon yourself?”

  
“I…” Virgil sighed, deciding to tell the truth for once. “I wanted you to be happy with your experiments. You looked so sad when you were talking about it failing. I couldn’t help it! I’m so so so so so so so so so sorry! I shouldn’t have ruined your experiment…”

  
Logan’s face somehow portrayed an even sadder range of emotions. “I’m not mad about my experiment failing.”

  
“You’re not?”

  
“No.”

  
“Then why are you so upset?”

  
“I’m upset because of how much you got hurt! Those experiments could cause some real damage! You could have been injured far worse than you were.”

  
Virgil looked down sadly. “Why do you care? It’s not like it would have mattered.”

  
Logan sighed before stepping closer to Virgil. “I don’t want you to get hurt, especially not by something like this.”

  
“I just wanted you to be happy with your experiments…”

  
“I would have been fine with it. Experiments fail all the time. Your safety is more important to me.”

  
Virgil could feel himself blushing a little bit at that. He looked Logan to find him already staring at him. “Why?”

  
“Because I...care for you. I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way. I’m bad with these feelings,” Logan explained.

  
It was silent for a moment as the two stared at each other. A few tears slid down Virgil’s cheeks as he processed the new information.

  
“You promise?” Virgil questioned.

  
“I promise,” Logan swore.

  
“I like you too.”

  
Logan smiled a little. “Satisfactory.”

  
Virgil snorted at that, expecting nothing less from the logical counterpart.

  
“And you’re not scared of my magic? You don’t think that I’m evil because I have the ability to control things like that?” Virgil asked.

  
“No, I actually find it very interesting. None of us would have hated you for something that makes you unique. In fact, I think you should show me what you can do sometime,” Logan said.

  
Virgil agreed, relieved that his magic had been so readily accepted.

  
“Now, how about you and I go talk over what just happened,” Logan suggested. “I believe that we need to figure things out about what’s going on between us. Oh, and you need to remove this spell.”

  
Virgil happily nodded, ready for the future for once in his life. He was ecstatic to know that he would not have to deal with all of that pain anymore. He didn’t know why he didn’t tell the others about it before, because with this outcome, nothing seemed to be going wrong any time soon. 


End file.
